


The Not So Mysterious Case of the Cover Thief

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up cold in the middle of the night was not a feeling The Doctor was used to. After a quick investigation, it appears the quilt has been taken and the thief won't wake up. After a quick domestic, they manage to find a compromise that pleases them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Mysterious Case of the Cover Thief

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble written at a sleepover, which is dedicated to my friend Rowanne. I don't own the characters and don't make any profit from this.

The Doctor woke up shivering. Blearily he blinked his eyes open, trying to focus on something but the light from the bedside table temporarily blinded him. He patted around, trying to locate the bed covers with his hands whilst he regained his vision. Where were the damned covers?

A soft snore made the Doctor roll over, towards the noise. Right enough, on the other side of the bed was a very warm looking Master cocooned by the quilt. Or should he say, _The Doctor's quilt._

"Pssst.. Hey." The Doctor whispered, shoving the Master's arm. Or what he thought was his arm anyway. It was quite hard to tell under all quilt. 

The Master stirred slightly in response, murmuring in his sleep. Quite possibly something about genocide. The Doctor rolled his eyes and shoved the Master again, a bit harder this time. Once again, nothing. The Doctor was becoming irritable now. He'd been woken up in the cold, and he couldn't even reclaim his covers back.

The Doctor pondered over what to do next. He could roll over and go back to sleep, in the cold. He could get up and get another blanket. Or, he could just do this: He shoved the Master hard, and the Master fell off the bed and onto the floor with a shriek.

The Doctor smirked in satisfaction - that certainly got his attention. 

A head popped up from the floor, glaring with intensity. 

"What the hell was the for, you wanker?!" The Master, all but shouted.

"You stole the covers." The Doctor replied stiffly.

The Master looked at the Doctor, like he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry, i thought you said you just bodily abused me, because you weren't completely covered by the quilt." 

"Oh don't be so dramatic, you'll hardly bruise."

The Master grumbled as he climbed back onto the bed, pulling the covers back with him. The Doctor leaned over so he could pull some back over his body. He cuddled into the warmth of the covers, still shivering but it wasn't enough. He was still too cold.

The Master huffed dramatically, before rolling over and snuggling up to the Doctor's side, one arm wrapped possessively around the others hip. He settled his head on the Doctor's chest and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, his body still, at his touch.

"I can't sleep with your teeth chattering like that. Now hush, and go back to sleep."

The Doctor smiled, a secret smile to be kept to himself.

"Night Master."

The Doctor yawned and closed his eyes. As he let the inticing beckon of sleep overtake him, the Master muttered a reply back.

"Sleep well, my dear Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
